<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's A Date by there_must_be_a_lock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795961">It's A Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock'>there_must_be_a_lock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Tropes, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff Friday trope series: obliviousness and at least one (1) useless lesbian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you kidding me? That makes no sense,” Emily grumbles, as JJ squeaks and spills half the bowl of popcorn over their laps. “Seriously? How are you still scared by this? That’s not how -” </p><p>“Because it’s <em>fun</em>,” JJ says, and she tosses a piece of popcorn at Emily’s face as she tries to clean up. “Next time maybe <em>you’ll </em>choose a movie instead of waffling for half a century. Spoilsport.” </p><p>“I don’t waffle,” Emily insists. She’s grinning, probably a little too widely, trying to hide how cartoonishly heart-eyed she feels. It’s not like she’s actually mad about anything that gets JJ to scoot a little closer and hide her face in Emily’s shoulder every so often. </p><p>JJ’s practically in her lap, at this point, the side of her thigh warm against Emily’s where they’re pressed together, and Emily keeps getting whiffs of her shampoo, or whatever fruity-flowery thing she uses to make her hair look all sleek and shiny. </p><p><em>It’s a date</em>, JJ had said, when Emily suggested movie night. They’re on their second movie and their third bowl of popcorn, and Emily still can’t figure out whether she meant it seriously or not. She’d been smiling, but JJ smiles at a lot of things. She just has one of those faces, with the big soft eyes and the easy smiles; it’s not anything special, the way she looks at Emily, no matter what Garcia keeps insinuating. </p><p>JJ looks reluctant, when the movie ends, but she stretches and says, “I should probably head home, it’s late.”</p><p>“Right,” Emily says, and she can feel her heartbeat in her throat. JJ’s so <em>close</em>. It <em>can’t </em>be her imagination that there’s something in the air between them right now. </p><p>It’s totally her imagination, <em>fuck</em>, and - </p><p>She hesitates too long, and the moment’s gone. </p><p>She walks JJ to the door, her mouth moving on autopilot to get out the polite words: <em>this was fun, let’s do it again soon, get home safe. </em>They hug, and Emily’s heart is pounding, wondering if she should go for a kiss on the cheek… and again, she wonders for a moment too long, and JJ’s pulling back. </p><p>She’s got this knowing, expectant smile on her face, and her tone’s almost teasing when she says, “Bye, Em.” She seems like she’s waiting for something. </p><p>But then she’s stepping back, opening the door, waving over her shoulder one last time, and the concealed disappointment on her face is so clear Emily feels like she’s been hit in the face by a brick, or something. </p><p>“Wait,” she blurts out, and JJ pauses, halfway out the door. “Was this a date?” </p><p>JJ’s eyebrows shoot up, and for a second Emily’s convinced she just made a fucking awful mistake. Then JJ steps back inside, closing the door behind herself very deliberately, and looks up at Emily with those big sparkling eyes. </p><p>“So when I said, ‘It’s a date,’ what did you think I meant?” she asks softly, and she’s obviously holding back laughter. </p><p>“Oh,” Emily says. “Oh. Okay. So if I kissed you goodnight…” </p><p>“Less talking, more doing, Em.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>